


Oops

by SleepyBug



Series: Cotton Candy Jams [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Awkward Boners, Chubby Reader/OC???, Dirty Dancing, Domestic Boyfriends, F/M, Flirting, Grinding, Kissing, Lapdance, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Non-Consensual Touching, Silly, Tattoos, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 16:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19009810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyBug/pseuds/SleepyBug
Summary: Matsukawa needs to cover up a horrible tattoo job ASAP. So Iwaizumi of course recommends an old friend. However, he doesn't mention her very unconventional ways of working.





	Oops

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a small snip-it from a recent commission I worked on. The idea of Makki and Mattsun ready to dickdown a tattoo artist is appealing. So have fun. :)  
> If you would like a commission written for you,  
> either visit my tumblr: sleepy-and-strange Or use my email of sleepy.and.strangecommish@gmail.com
> 
> I make playlist for all my writings: https://music.apple.com/us/playlist/cotton-candy-jams/pl.u-vxy667xTzBeyDyg

Matsukawa swallowed the lump in his throat as his trained gaze found it nearly impossible to look anywhere besides the girl who’s hips unapologetically twirled in their small circles of mesmerization. Her arms reaching above her head slowly descending over every curve of her pleasantly plump body. Soft hips and pudging tummy happily turning his world upside down.

He was pretty sure they'd been standing there for at least fifteen minutes, and either she simply didn't care about their presence, or the beguiling sounds of the music had completely entranced her all of her senses and functioning. Hell, if those shorts rose any higher up her ass, he had no complaints. 

"Momo-chan, how are you going to run the parlor if you are always back her dancing? We’ve been waiting for five minutes!", Oikawa let the dramatic sigh fall from his chest before dropping his folded arms. Gently tapping her shoulder did nothing to get her attention, so he tried spinning in the circle with her until she decided to acknowledge their presence. 

Momo opened one of her eyes noticing those fluffy bangs anywhere. It took a moment to snap back into reality, but she finally realized the party standing behind them. A quick smirk decorated her lips as a gentle powered pink nail raked down the from of Oikawa’s t-shirt, “Why, it’s my favorite boys, and what do I owe this pleasure?”. With the music still filing one of her ears, Momo slowly rolled down his body, eyes still trained on his panicked look towards Iwa. 

Oikawa gulped feeling the heaviness weigh harder on his chest, or had it been the hand backing him into the wall that his friends all too graciously cleared from,"M-Momo...We should stop! Iwa is gonna get jealous!". 

Her finger crooked into his shirt twirling it until his face was mere inches from hers. The ruby lipstick dazzled against her cinnamon skin. Her steel gaze never leaving his, "Is that true Hajime?".  
Iwaizumi had been leaning into the wall enjoying the show all too well. His arm wrapped around his waist as his hand tried it’s best to hold back the laughter bubbling in his chest as well as the slight attraction to seeing Oikawa shut up for once, “No ma’am. You just keep doing what you’re doing.”. 

With his shirt still in her grasp, Momo turned to press her ass into his growing bulge. Rocking her hips to the sounds of the alluring melodies still spilling in her ears, she slowly scanned the two new strangers. Tall like Tooru, but they had the mischievous spirit of Iwaizumi, perhaps worse. Regardless, they weren’t too bad to look at. 

The low groan pulled from Oikawa’s throat as his trembling fingers tried their best to not pull her further into his lap, "M-Momo...". 

"Alright, that’s enough punishment for today. I think he’s lasted longer than before. High five shortie.”, Iwaizumi held his hand up as Momo jumped to meet in the ultimate high-five. Smiles of satisfactory creased their faces as Oikawa slammed his fist against his boyfriends chest. 

Momo rolled her eyes trying to forced the fit of laughter away. Running her fingers through the dark brown roots, her fingers struggled escaping the pearl blue kinky curls, "I'm sorry Tooru, it’s fun. You know the more you act like a child, the more I am tempted to do it.". 

Matsukawa had to blink himself into reality several times before realizing those tantalizing hips were no longer spinning in their delicious circles. What buttons exactly did he need to push in order to get that treatment? Morseso, how the hell would he stop from unclipping those adorable shorteralls barely covering her full ass. 

The pink crop top rose dangerously high revealing the underside of her soft breast as she stretched her arms above her head. Finally paying notice to the new pair she had ignored until now, “Hmmm...you two are pretty hot.”. Holding her hands in the dips of her curved waist, she slowly walked over to the two proudly sporting the tacky 'Yes Daddy’ plastered across her chest in glittering gold letters,"Just so you know, I don't appreciate being towered over. I'll have to resort to teasing you like Tooru.". 

Hanamaki hummed as his body slouched slightly. A goofy grin gracing his lips and his bulky hands stashed in his pockets, at least she believed that was an imprint of his hand,"And why would I object to that little lady?". 

Oikawa practically tore between the two. Slamming his hands on Hanamaki shoulders, he pulled him into a corner and tried his best to speak in a whisper"You don't understand! She will find everything that makes you weak in the knees! You know that this Iwa does with the area by the ear place?! She found it! Literally no one else can find it! She WILL destroy you!". 

Momo brushed the curls from beneath the heavy cardigan and narrowed her eyes before relaxing in a gentle gaze, "What'd you say honey? You were just speaking about the time I tied you up, and you cried for mommy while Haji drank a nice cold beer?". 

Matsukawa placed his hand on his chest taken aback. He need a moment to stop that image from permanently etching itself into his brain, “That lucky fucking bastard...I wanna be tied up.”. 

Momo quirked her finely shaped eyebrow towards the tall drink of refreshing water right before her. Her small frame stopping only at the top of his chest. Whatever cologne had been wearing could absolutely make a girls panties wet, if she were wearing any, "Is that so big boy?". 

Her eyes slowly rolled over the taut black button that threatened to burst if he decided to flex his chest even the slightest. Stroking the smooth silk under her finger a spark of excitement shot through her. Licking the dryness from her lips, her eyes lowered to meet the beautiful tent hidden beneath the matching black slacks. A smirk adorned her lips as she met his gaze once more, “I’d break you.”. Picking away whatever invisible lint had been stuck to his shirt, she couldn’t help but chew at her lower lip. 

Matsukawa’s body stiffened as the soft scent she left behind began filling his nose. Watching her walk away, his eyes trained on the steady rock of her hips, "Please...". He had been quick to follow and slowly unbuttoned his shirt, the low groan in his voice.

Hanamaki placed a hand on Iwaizumi shoulder as they followed suit, "After all the tattoos we have gotten, why are you just now telling us about this place of ascension?.". 

Iwaizumi sat in the spinning chair ignoring Oikawa's cowering against his arm, "Well...where's the fun in that?". 

 

Hanamaki’s nostrils flared in a huff before meeting Matsukawa’s trembling chest pressed against the smooth hydraulic stool. This was going to be entertaining, and telling by the amount of pressure building in his boyfriends pants, maybe a messy one? 

Momo carefully began tying the black cardigan around her waist revealing a small section of the lightly colored back piece. Pulling the pink scrunchie from her wrist, she began pulling the wild mane of hair from her eyes giving Matsukawa a peak of her pert brown nipples, "So, Mr. TallDrinkofWater, I'm assuming you're the one who got the fucked up piece on your shoulder blade?".

Plopping onto the rolling chair, her face met his in what seemed the most caring expression he’d seen on her thus far. He tried his best to hide his face from her prying eyes,"Yeah… the guys must have been drunk...it's really bad. Can you fix it?". 

Momo’s legs hooked around his as they had taken up most of the room leaving none to share. Her arms gently rested on his shoulders, however, even with the both of them sitting, she still found herself lifting her body to meet his gaze. She couldn’t help herself and dug her fingers deep into the mess of black curls before saying anything. Matsukawa’s eyes closed as his neck reeled backwards slowly enjoying the impromptu massage.

Removing her fingers, Momo’s hand slowly traced to his cheek beaming in a smile,"Depends, may I kiss you?". 

“Hell yeah you can!”, Hanamaki nearly teetered from the edge of his seat as he watched Matskawa’s eyes roll backwards. The deep groan unapologetically created an echo throughout the entire shop. His hands immediately sought refuge against her soft waist. Needing her doughy flesh between his fingers, a squeal of surprise brought a smile to his lips. Had it not been for the chair blocking them, he’d have her in his lap absolutely cooing. 

Momo pulled away lips slightly swollen from being captured by his teeth momentarily. The soft "Fuck." that fell from his lips made her smile as she was thinking the exact same, but not enough to pull her from the zone. Her eyes relaxed moving to gather the rest of her tools. She walked behind him kissing the soon to be area of her new masterpiece. 

Standing on her toes, it seemed impossible to get an angle good enough to began and she couldn’t help but scold him, “Why the hell are you so damn tall?! You’re on the lowest setting to the floor!”.

Matsukawa’s back began vibrating from laughter only to be playfully swatted by her hand. Yet the moment her body pressed flesh into his back, he stiffened terribly ,and the shock of the pinching needles jolted a moan through his parted lips.

Hanamaki gulped finally able to tear away from the near sex scene. Her smooth back arched as she sat back on her wonderfully plump thighs, yet far enough for him to see her pussy lips peeking from beneath the rough fabric, "I think I need a new piece too.".

 

Iwaizumi peered up from his phone noticing that focused gaze all to well, and the bouts of ecstasy rolling over Matsukawa face, "Is it just so she will kiss you? She bases her inspiration off of the kiss. That's how I got that intense dragon you guys always compliment. So for you...I’d stay away or you’ll end up with something stupid, much like you.".

Oikawa blinked finally putting two and two together. Pressing his hand against his back, he sadly looked at the other two, "Then why the fuck did she give me a butterfly on my hip!".Iwaizumi and Makki sealed their lips and turned back towards Matsukawa moaning figure. 

Hanamaki chewed his lower lip noticing the stirring in his pants and quirked a smile, "Can I have her number?". 

(...) 

“Alright big boy, you’re all done. Have a look.”, Momo finished smoothing the petroleum jelly across his back before standing to move away. The guys excitedly crowded around the mirror to sneak a peek of the finished product.  
Matsukawa had never heard himself audibly gasp outside the bedroom, but today was the day of many first. The old line work had been lost in the explosion of water colors draped over his back. Almost as if the winds themselves were given a life and this had been their first breath. At first glance you may mistake it for a phoenix, but the wings shape along with the birds beak finally took form to the eye of a gentle hummingbird wafting in the air. 

Spinning around, he nearly tackled Momo. Lifting her in the air and spinning in a small circle he thanked her for what seemed a thousand times, “Oh my fucking god. I don’t know how the hell you did this, but you are absolutely heaven sent and I swear I would kiss the ground you fucking walk on.”.  
Hanamaki made sure to snap a few photos for a later better analyzation, but scrunched his nose in approval, “ This is some of the best work I’ve ever seen. I’m convinced. A kiss and a bomb ass tattoo? I would gladly be your slave.”.

Momo shook her head trying her best to pry the strong arms away, halfheartedly of course, “Would you let me wrap it before you ruin it?”. 

Matsukawa gently set her down and sat back on the chair for a split moment, “Thank you so much again. I think this is my new favorite. How much for the rest? Down payment. Worth it.”. 

She hummed as she sealed the bandage over his back and smiled, “How about…you four show a girl a nice night out after she finishes cleaning her supplies? We could call it even then.”. 

“Hell yeah!”,He nearly tipped over the tray as he jumped up and ran to the back to gather everyone’s things. Momo made sure to wash her hands before grabbing her keys and heading for the door. Oikawa stood pouting against the building and reluctantly followed the boisterous conversation. 

Momo looped her arm through his and closed her eyes before peering up towards the cities fresh summer nights, “That butterfly...it’s because your kiss was gentle and made my heart flutter.”.

Oikawa stopped walking and stared into the blue mass gently swishing against her lower back. A heat spread through his face and his hands covered his mouth. A strong hand rested on his back and helped lead the rest of the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. Feel free to leave comments and all that jazz!


End file.
